The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Aster plant, botanically known as Symphyotrichum novi-belgii, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘DASMAG’.
The new Aster is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Malling, Denmark. The objective of the breeding program is to create new potted Aster cultivars with uniform plant growth habit, desirable floret colors, and good postproduction longevity.
The new Aster originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor in Malling, Denmark in September 2009, between the Aster cultivar named ‘RH 06-587-004’ (unpatented) as seed parent, and the Aster cultivar named ‘RH 07-099-033’ (unpatented) as pollen parent. The new Aster was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination grown in a controlled environment in Malling, Denmark. The selection of this plant was based on its uniform plant growth habit and desirable inflorescence form and ray floret color.
Asexual reproduction of the new Aster by vegetative tip cuttings was first conducted in Malling, Denmark during January, 2010. Asexual reproduction by cuttings has shown that the unique features of this new Aster are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.